1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a large manipulator, particularly to a concrete pump truck, having a mast base that can be rotated about an essentially vertical axis of rotation, by means of a drive unit, and is disposed on a frame, particularly on a chassis, having an articulated mast composed of at least two mast arms, which mast arms can be pivoted, in limited manner, relative to the mast base or an adjacent mast arm, about horizontal articulation axes that are parallel to one another, in each instance, by means of another drive unit, in each instance, having a pendulum element that hangs down from the mast tip of the last mast arm, having a setting element disposed in a control device, and having a computer-assisted coordinate sensor that responds to output signals of the setting element, and activates the drive units of the articulation and rotation axes in accordance with an adjustment path that is displayed by means of the setting element, relative to the current position of the mast tip, whereby the mast tip can follow the spatial movements of the setting element.
2. The Prior Art
Large manipulators of this type are understood to be work machines such as concrete pump trucks, mixer pumps, spray robots, and the like, which can be used with a full 360° pivot range of the mast base, even in the extended horizontal position of the articulated mast, if suitable support is provided. The operator is responsible for control of the large manipulator and for positioning of the pendulum element disposed on the last arm of the articulated mast, preferably configured as an end hose.
In the case of a large manipulator configured as a concrete pump truck, having a remote control device, it is already known (EP-0 715 673 B2) that the operator guides the pendulum element, which is configured as an end hose, to the concrete application location by hand, and that the mast tip automatically follows this element there. For this purpose, a signal transmission link is provided, with which the mast tip can be moved by the operator, with computer assistance, by way of an adjustment path that is predetermined by the end hose. The setting element is configured as a direction-sensitive inclination sensor that is disposed on the movable end hose, in releasable and/or height-adjustable manner. The direction sensitivity of the inclination sensor is implemented there by means of the use of a two-axis inclination sensor. The inclination sensor has evaluation electronics for outputting an adjustment path signal that is dependent on the measured inclination direction, and a velocity signal for the movement of the mast tip that is dependent on the measured inclination angle. The inclination sensor is situated in a housing that is attached to the end hose, in torque-proof manner, with regard to the mast tip. Because of this measure, it is possible to move the mast tip into a direction corresponding to the deflection direction, when the end hose is deflected, at a speed that is dependent on the deflection or inclination angle.